After the Fugitives!
by Ann Murry
Summary: What ever became of Bede Stalcup and his gang? I always hated when the episodes left us hanging, don't you?
1. Chapter 1

*Been a really bad couple of days for me! Got to write to help with the pain of losing someone that was so dear to my heart :( *

Doc stood up from Festus side and looked at the mess that littered the floor along with Bede Stalcup.

He moved around the table and bent down to check the unconscious man but Matt stopped him. "He's going to jail Doc. Help Festus, he needs you more than Stalcup does."

Doc nodded as he turned toward Newly and Burke. "Help me move Festus into the bedroom."

"Sure thing Doc," Newly said stepping over to Doc's exam table with Burke.

"Watch that wound," Doc said removing the wool blanket he had covered the hillman with. "I don't need it to start bleeding again, he's already lost a lot of blood."

Newly carefully rolled the unconscious hillman over onto his side before lifting him under his shoulders as Burke took his feet.

Together they gently carried the deputy into Doc's spare room and placed him on his side in the bed.

"That's good," Doc said looking toward the door. "I can take care of him from here if you two want to help Matt get that fella down to the jail."

Newly and Burke both nodded and headed for the door as Kitty stepped inside the room.

"Anything I can help with Doc?" she asked watching the physician removing Festus shirt and then his boots.

"Just a minute Kitty," he said starting on the hillman's pants. Kitty turned her back until the physician completed the job.

"Alright," Doc said bringing the blanket to Festus waist. "I'm going to go have a look at that Stalcup fella if you'll stay with Festus till I get back."

"Well, yes," Kitty said taking a seat next to the bed. "But don't you think you should try to get some sleep. I can sit with Festus for awhile."

Doc nodded. "I'll check on Festus when I get back, if everything's alright then maybe I will," he said grabbing his black bag he walked though the broken glass and then shut his door.

Making himself a mental note to have Matt get some one over to replace the windows, he headed to the jail.

"Doc," Matt said as the physician stepped inside Matt's office. "Burke's going to have that mess cleaned up for you by this afternoon."

"Thanks Matt," Doc said with a nod as he walked toward the cells in the back.

Stalcup rubbed his forehead as Doc took a minute to observe the man. "I lost your brother," he said gently. "I'm sorry for that."

"I don't need your apologies, pill roller," he said angrily. "Danny was just a kid."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you dragged him into a life of crime!" Doc replied angrily.

"What do you care," Stalcup said rising up off the cot. "Your friend's alive but my brother is dead."

"Yes," Doc said meeting his eyes. "And for that I'm grateful."

"Doc," Matt replied taking the keys from the wall. "Give him something for his head."

"Oh," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Feeling pained is he?"

"Ya," Stalcup said as Matt opened the door. "My head is killing me!"

"So sorry to hear that," Doc said stepping inside as Matt stood in the door way.

"Just don't try anything," Matt said stepping away as Doc opened his bag.

"Here," Doc said slapping a couple of pills into Stalcup's hand. "Take these if you trust this old pill roller!"

"I don't believe you like me...Doc," Stalcup said swallowing the pills. "That just hurts me, could it be because my friend Hankins shot that whisker faced hillbilly! How does it feel to watch someone you care about suffer...

Doc clinched his hands into fists as he started to pick up his black bag. Twisting around, he caught Stalcup by surprise as his fist connected with the man's jaw.

"I owed you that," he said as Matt ran through the door where the cells were.

"Doc," Matt said pulling the physician out of the cell and locking the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Matt," Doc said pulling out his handkerchief, he wrapped his bruised fist in it. "But he had it coming."

Matt clinched his jaw as he sighed. "Go tend to Festus," Matt said softly.

Doc nodded as Stalcup lunged at the jail's steel bars. "I shoulda killed you both when I had the chance pill roller!"

"You let me know if he needs anything else for that thick head," Doc said turning around.

"Alright," Matt said watching the doctor leave.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk, Doc squinted as the first rays of dawn peeked over the roofs of the buildings.

"Doc," Kitty said from the bedroom as he walked into his office. "Is that you."

"Yes," Doc replied grabbing a few clean bandages, his stethoscope and his antibiotic salve. "How's he doing?"

"He hasn't moved since you left," Kitty replied moving out of the physicians way.

Doc nodded as he put the supplies on the table and then put the ear pieces of his stethoscope into his ears and used the other end to listen to the hillman's heart.

Pulling the ends out of his ears, he left the stethoscope dangling around his neck as he gently peeled the bloody bandage away. "You can go Kitty," Doc said cleaning the wound before applying the salve to a new bandage.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some rest? she asked. "You've been up with Festus all night.

"Can't leave him right now," Doc replied covering the hillman back up. "I'm fine," he said looking at her. "You get some sleep and I'll call you if I need you."

"Well, alright," Kitty said heading toward the door.

Taking out his pocket watch, Doc placed his fingers against Festus wrist and counted the beats verses the seconds. Snapping the watch shut, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Doc," Festus said hoarsely as Doc sat up straighter. "I'm right here Festus."

"Ya alright Doc," Festus asked again.

"I'm fine," Doc said reassuringly as he put a hand on the hillman's arm. "You try to get some rest now alright."

Festus nodded slowly before he spoke. "I ain't ta feeling to purt."

Doc nodded. "I know but I don't want you to worry about that," he said palpitating the area around the bullet wound. "Are you in any pain?"

Festus grimaced as Doc stopped. "I'll get you something," he said stepping out of the room, Doc returned a few moments later. "Here, take this," Doc said lifting the hillman's head and placing a spoon at his lips.

Festus down the vile tasting concoction with a groan. "I know laudanum don't taste good but at least it will take the edge off."

The hillman closed his eyes and as Doc watched, his breathing became regular and the physician nodded satisfied that his friend wasn't in any immediate danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt read over the wanted poster of Stalcup and his gang early the next afternoon.

Beside Stalcup they also had the one they called Curly in custody and with the death of Stalcup's brother and the one they called Link that just left Bill Hankins on the run.

"Newly," Matt said handing the deputy a piece of paper. "Make sure Barney sends this over the wire's. I want Hankins found as soon as possible."

"You won't find him Marshal," Stalcup yelled from his cell.

"We won't huh," Matt said putting his hat on before he opened the front door of the jail. "He shot my deputy Stalcup, so I wouldn't put a bet on that!"

Newly followed Matt out the door. "That sheriff from Meade says he'll be here to take Stalcup and his partner back for the hold up on the bank in a week."

Matt nodded as he made his way down the boardwalk toward the Long Branch and Newly headed over to the telegraph office. "Sam," Matt said stepping inside the saloon. "Kitty been down yet?"

Sam wiped out a clean shot glass before putting it away. "She has," the barkeep replied. "Ms. Kitty said, she was going to go make Doc take a break from sitting with Festus."

Matt nodded. "Thanks Sam," he said before stepping out of the bar.

"Marshal," Newly said rushing up to Matt before he headed up to Doc's office. "We got a message back about Hankins. He was seen ridding back this way."

Matt clinched his jaw. "He maybe wondering what happened to Stalcup," he said thoughtfully. "Get back over to the jail and keep an eye on things for me until I get back."

"Yes sir," Newly said as Matt bounded upstairs and went though the door of Doc's office.

"Kitty," he said as the redhead placed a finger against her lips.

Ushering him out the door, she closed it quietly before looking up at the large lawman. "I just got Doc to lay down and Festus is still out."

"Oh," Matt said quietly. "How's he doing?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders before she replied. "Doc's still worried about him," she said. "It was all I could do to make him leave his side to get some rest."

Matt nodded grimly. "I hate to deliver more bad news but the man that shot Festus has been seen headed back this way," Matt said as Kitty paled. "He maybe looking for his partner."

"Should I say something to Doc," Kitty said worriedly.

"Not yet," Matt replied. "He may not even come this way."

"I hope not," she said with a nod.

Hankins stopped his horse just behind the Bulls Head saloon and waked around to the front. Stepping inside, he hoped the three days worth of growth on his face was enough that he wouldn't be easily recognizable to anyone but maybe the Doctor and the one he shot which he was sure dead by now.

"Barkeep," he said plucking down a nickel. "Give me a whiskey!"

The bartender automatically took the money before sliding a glass of the amber colored liquor his way.

Hankins nursed the drink as he listened intently to the conversation taking place around him.

Raising his eyebrows at the mention of the two newly buried men on boothill and the two in jail, Hankins now had a decision to make.

Downing the drink, he walked out and returned to his horse. What he was going to do next was going to take some planning. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Doc," Kitty said shaking the man lightly. "Doc, wake up!"

"Hmmm," Doc said blinking his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Close to five o'clock," Kitty said smiling slightly.

"Five," Doc said harshly while reaching for his glasses. "Why in thunder did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed it, that's why," Kitty replied handing the Doctor his spectacles.

Doc sat up in his bed and took a moment to wake up before putting on the glasses and getting up.

"Last time I trust you to make sure I only get an hour," he mumbled shuffling into his office. "How's Festus?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"Well," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "I'll just do that."

Kitty grinned as the doctor shuffled into his spare room.

Festus opened his eyes when he heard Doc stop beside the bed. "Ain't ya ugly," he said wearily.

"Who you calling ugly," Doc said taking the chair by the bed. "You aren't so pretty yourself."

"Wal, laid up in this bed like I am, at least I got an excuse," Festus replied mischievously. "What's yer excuse?"

"Don't have one," Doc said winking at Kitty. "Don't suppose, I could get you to eat anything?"

"He already did," Kitty stated. "A whole bowl of Ma's chicken soup."

"And it stayed down?" Doc asked incredulously.

"Sure did," Kitty said with a laugh.

"Yup, so when ya gonna let me outa this here bed, ya old scudder," Festus said scrunching up his eye.

"You hush up," Doc said angrily his voice cracking. "Why your lucky to be alive after that fool stunt you pulled out there!"

"Wal, what else was I ta do," Festus said quietly. "That there Stalcup feller was gonna kill you just as soon as he got his pub brother outa there."

"Your just a stubborn ol mule," Doc said sitting up straighter, he removed the bandage covering the bullet wound and was pleased to see no new bleeding. "Now, you do like I tell you to and you'll be out of here in a week."

"A week," Festus said grimacing. "You let me outa here now and I'll take care ma own self."

"And you'll be dead," Doc said peeling off his glasses. "Now hush and go back to sleep before I give you something to knock you out."

Festus scoffed but closed his eyes and sighed as Doc got up and moved into his office with Kitty. "I'm telling you," he said curtly. "He'll drive you nuts if you let him."

Hankins waited until nightfall and once he saw the lights go dark in several homes and buildings, he headed into town on foot.

Creeping along the alley ways, he came to the jail house and listened outside the door near Matt's desk.

"No sightings yet Marshal," Newly reported after making rounds. "Maybe he wasn't headed back this way after all."

"It's possible Newly," Matt said standing. "But I'm not taking any chances. Beside Doc, Festus is the only other one that can positively identify him and even though we saw Hankins shoot Festus point blank, its only enough to charge him with attempted murder of a law man. Having him in custody and Festus and Doc's testimony would be enough to put him away for life."

Newly nodded. "And Doc said, Festus should be fully recovered and able to travel in a week."

Hankins quietly made his way toward the back of the jail and listened as Stalcup and Curly talking.

"Pssst, Bede," Hankins whispered as the man climbed up onto his cot.

"Hankins," Stalcup whispered back. "What the hell you doing here?"

"I came back for ya," Hankins said. "I knew ya were a damn crazy fool for coming back ta get yer brother."

"Ya well," Stalcup said gently. "Danny's dead."

"I heard," Hankins replied. "Sit tight. I'm gonna get you out of here!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hankins made his way via the alleyways to the livery. Watching for any sign of someone around and not finding any one, he lit a match and stepped inside.

Collecting a small pile of dry hay, he put the match inside and coaxed it into a flame.

Watching the fire for a moment, he left and headed back the way he'd come as the flames started to climb the walls.

Louie yawned as he shuffled toward the livery from the Bulls Head saloon. Smelling smoke, he looked up in time to see flames coming though the top of the livery.

"Fire," he yelled racing through the center of town toward the Marshal's office.

Matt headed for the door with Newly just behind him as they heard Louie yelling.

"Louie," Matt said stopping the town drunk. "What's going on?"

"The livery Marshal," Louie said pointing. "It's on fire!"

By now several of the town's people had emerged as word started to get around.

"Newly," Matt said. "Get some men and bring all the water you can find!"

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly said yelling at Burke and a few others to follow him.

Upstairs, Doc yawned as he checked the time. Putting down the newspaper he had been reading, he stood up and shuffled toward the doorway of his spare bedroom.

Listening for a moment to Festus rhythmic snoring, he shook his head and swiped at his mustache. But then  
turned toward the door when he heard yelling from the street below.

"Doc," Matt said rushing though the doctor's door with a rifle. "I want you to arm yourself and lock this door behind me."

"What's going on," Doc said taking the gun.

"Not sure," Matt replied as quietly as he could. "The livery's on fire and with Hankins on the loose, I don't want you taking any chances."

"Alright," Doc said watching Matt leave, he locked his door before returning to his chair.

A noise from Festus room brought him quickly to his feet. Leaving the rifle behind, his only thought was on the safety of his friend .

"You better not be out of that bed," he said rushing into the room.

"Easy there Doc," Hankins whispered grabbing the physician from behind, he put his hand over the Doctor's mouth. "Don't make a sound or whiskers over there gets it."

Festus stirred for just moment before his breathing became regular again as Hankins lead Doc out into the office.

"Open the door and quietly head down the stairs to the jail. Don't make a noise or the first person that tries to come to your rescue is gonna get shot, understand!" Hankins said as Doc nodded.

Opening the door, Doc lead the way as Hankins followed, the barrel of his revolver in Doc's back.

"Don't do any fast shuffling old man," Hankins said as the two made their way in the darkness toward the jail.

With everyone away working the fire, Doc and Hankins walked though the front door of the jail and into where the cells were located.

"Unlock those cells," Hankins ordered handing Doc the keys.

"You got horses waiting," Stalcup asked as Doc unlocked Curley's cell before turning toward Stalcup's.

"Ya in the alley," Hankins said nodding his head in the direction of the alley. "I figured we'd take Doc here with us incase anyone gets brave."

"Good idea," Stalcup said stepping out of the cell. "This old pill roller and me got a score ta settle! Don't we Doc!"

Doc didn't cower under the man's glare as he pushed the physician toward Hankins. "Bring him and let's get out of here!"

Grabbing their gun belts off Matt's desk as they went by, the three outlaws along with Doc took to the horses that were waiting in the alley. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty stepped though the double doors of the Long Branch and onto the boardwalk as the four riders rode past kicking up dust in the street in their wake.

She jumped at the sound of a rifle going off and one of the riders fell to the ground as the other three continued onward.

Turning around to see who it was that fired the shot, she narrowed her eyes when she saw a familiar figure standing at the top of Doc's stairs.

Grabbing her skirts, she bounded up the stairs as the hillman collapsed at her feet.

"Festus," she said turning the deputy over.

"Doc," Festus said painfully. "That feller took Doc."

Matt rounded the corner at the bottom of Doc's stairs with his gun drawn as Newly went to check the man lying in the street.

"Kitty," Matt said looking from the red headed woman to Festus prone form. "What happened?"

"They've got Doc," Kitty said looking at Matt. "Festus said they took him."

"Curley's dead," Newly said heading up the stairs behind Matt.

Matt nodded before he spoke. "Newly, get Festus back into bed, I'm going after them."

Kitty raised the hillman's shoulders so Newly could lift him up and as she did so, she noticed s small pool of blood where Festus had been.

Matt headed back to the livery and saw Burke and Sam along with the other men from town putting the rest of the fire out.

"Sam," Matt said grabbing his horse. "You and Burke come with me! Stalcup busted out of jail and has taken Doc hostage!"

The two men grabbed the horses nearest to them and then rode at full gallop behind the Marshal.

"Here's some fresh water Newly," Kitty said sliding a fresh basin of hot water onto the table beside Festus bed.

"Thanks Ms. Kitty," Newly replied ringing out a clean cloth.

Removing the old one soaked with the hillman's blood, he applied the new one and applied pressure to the wound.

"Sure wish Doc was here," Kitty said as Festus moaned in his sleep and Newly nodded.

"Curley's gone," Hankins said once they slowed down to see if they were being followed.

"It was that whisker faced hillbilly," Stalcup said angrily turning on Hankins. "Why didn't ya kill em!"

"And have the Marshal down on me before I busted you out?" Hankins replied. "What now?"

"Now we ride for the border," Stalcup said looking at Doc. "But first, it's time ta deal with this old pill roller!"

"It is huh," Doc said angrily. "Well, if yer gonna do it then just do it already instead of dragging me all over the country!"

"In such a hurry ta meet yer maker, Doc," Stalcup said drawing his pistol. "I had hoped ta make ya suffer a little like Danny did. Maybe I'll just put a bullet in yer gut and leave ya out here for the buzzards."

Hankins pulled Doc off the horse and pushed him into the clear. "Just do it already Bede! We gota get outa here!

Matt stopped his horse with Burke and Newly beside him. "Looks like they came this way Matt said following the tracks as best he could in the dark. "But I can't be sure. Burke, I want you to cut off here and go south, I'll stay North and Sam you go west. If you find anything squeeze off a shot."

The two men nodded as they headed out in opposite directions with Matt continuing on the original path.

He had only traveled a few miles when he the echo of a gunshot. The Marshal spurred his horse to go faster as he looked around.

Matt knew it didn't come from the direction that Sam and Burke had traveled in and that worried him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Doc had braced himself for the shock that he would have endured at the hands of Stalcup's bullet but as he opened his eyes, he quickly realized he hadn't been the one felled by the shot.

Hankins eyes went wild for a moment as he struggled to pull his gun from its holster only a second before Stalcup fired again.

As Hankins crumpled to the ground, Stalcup turned back to Doc. "It's easier to travel with less baggage."

Stalcup raised the revolver again and Doc resolved himself to what was sure to come next. Having been around death numerous times, he didn't fear it so much as loath it.

Closing his eyes, he jumped as the echo of a shot ricochet off the rock walls and he got a second shock of the night.

"Doc," Matt said grabbing his shoulder. "You alright."

Doc nodded unable to speak as he turned to where Stalcup lay writhing in pain.

"My leg," he gasped as Doc shuffled over to him. "You going to help me pill roller?"

"I might," Doc said dismayed while looking down at the man.

Burke took Stalcup back to the jail as Sam lead the horse with Hankins body over to Percy Crump's.

"Help me off this horse Matt," Doc said after they stopped in front of his office. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Matt grinned. "You're not a old as you think you are either," he said letting the physician use him for support.

"Now don't start contradicting me," Doc replied curtly. "You sound like Festus."

"Speaking of which," Matt said as he followed the doctor upstairs.

"Doc, thank god," Kitty said meeting him at the door. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright," he said shuffling inside. "Just a little sore."

"Doc," Newly said stepping out of the bedroom wiping his hands on a clean towel. "I'm glad to see you."

"Newly," Doc said meeting his eyes. "Matt told me what happened, how's Festus."

"Doc, I'm worried," Newly said running a hand across his forehead. "I finally got the bleeding stopped again but he's weaker now then he was before."

Doc nodded and ran a hand across his mustache before stepping into the room and taking a seat beside his friend.

Checking the hillman's pulse, the physician lifted Festus eyelids and sighed as the his breathing became shallow and irregular.

After a moment to gather his thoughts, he shook his head before he spoke. "I know you probably don't think I care about you...and well, I've probably not showed it over the years but the fact of the matter is, I do care," he said wiping quickly at his eyes with one hand all the while leaving the other wrapped around Festus wrist. "And well, you just got to fight that's all."

Kitty put her hands on Doc's shoulders and sighed. She knew better than anyone else how the old man struggled to keep his softer side hidden from his friends.

"He just needs time Doc," Kitty said reassuringly as Doc patted her hand.

Doc knew that was true but the physician in him also knew, time was the one thing Festus didn't have much of right now.

Kitty poured a cup of strong black coffee early the next morning and entered the bedroom where Doc had kept a constant vigil at Festus bedside all night. He had finally relented and fell asleep in the chair only after she threatened to have Matt and Newly return and forcibly put him to bed.

Leaning over to wake the Doctor, Kitty smiled as Festus put a hand on her's.

"Leave the ol scudder," he said gently. "He looks a little worse fer wear."

Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Stalcup's been sentenced to life in prison for his role in the bank robbery and kidnapping," Matt said sitting in the Long Branch a few weeks later as Doc nodded.

"Now that there's something worth celebrating Matthew," Festus said as Doc turned to look at him.

"You're not drinking," he said angrily. "You've been sick remember!"

"That don't make no never mind," Festus replied as Kitty put a mug of beer down in front of him. "That there can cure a feller of anything."

*leaving it at that which just so happens to be one of my favorite exchanges between Doc and Festus...fairies! * lol ;) 


End file.
